The Mighty Armstrongs
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: The Premier of Drachma is coming to visit the Armstrongs, so the servants of the family as well as the Armstrongs themselves must prepare before he arrives.
1. Welcome Home

Author's Note: This takes place after Fullmetal Mania, so that is why there are some characters in here that aren't normally part of the Armstrong family. This is set a year after Fullmetal Mania, so the Armstrongs now have their own corporation, and it manufactures military vehicles and has its own private army. Also, Olivier is married to Scar, and they had their daughter Tasha, and she married Roy Mustang's son Maes. So therefore Roy and Olivier's children married each other. Just clearing that up incase you haven't read Fullmetal Mania. Ok, now on with the show!

The Armstrong Mansion, Alphonia, October 3, 1940

Alex, Olivier Scar, Tasha, Catherine, the three sisters, and Maes sat at the table with Phillip Gargantos sitting at the top end of the table and Mrs. Armstrong sitting at the bottom end of the table.

"Now that we are all here together, I will announce that I brought you souvenirs from Xing." Phillip said. "For Alex, I brought you an elephant as a trusty steed." The elephant walked into the room. "For Olivier, I brought you a textbook on the knowledge of alkahistry, so remember to study hard."

"Yes, Father." Olivier said to Phillip.

"However, I have brought you some throwing knives to amplify the alkahistry." Gargantos said.

"Thank you." Olivier told Phillip.

"Now, the feast can begin!" Phillip announced. The family ate their celebration feast.

"Olivier, I heard you married this Ishvalan over here." Mrs. Armstrong told Olivier.

"Yes." Olivier replied. "Scar is my husband, and we had our daughter Tasha, and she married Mustang's son!"

"Oh, I am a grandparent!" Phillip said. "Listen, since you told us to take an extended vacation in a foreign land, we did for 20 years, but since there were riots and later a tyrannical government came to town, we moved back to Amestris."

"But that tyrannical government no longer exists anymore, and Xing is now a democracy." Olivier said.

"We were only here as refugees from the regime of Mei Chang." Mrs. Armstrong said. "She was known to persecute anyone not of Xingese origin, sending them into reconstruction camps, forcing them to pledge loyalty, and before that could happen to us, we took a smuggler's plane out of the country and into Amestris."

"What about the riots?" Tasha asked.

"We had a bunker where we would hide in secret, normally a cyclone cellar, but we used it to hide from the rioting gangs and bandits." Phillip answered.

"Listen, Alphonia's President, Emily Martin, is funding a secret organization called the Ishvalan Disciples, who are the resistance force against the Drachman Union." Scar explained. "This means that although Alphonia is in the war, it is not an actual combatant, and rather puppeteering the Ishvalan disciples from behind the scenes."

"So the Drachman Union has their own Ishval war?" Olivier asked.

"Exactly." Phillip remarked. "I heard that the Premier, Lord Maus wants to visit the Armstrong estate, so Olivier, tell all the servants to tidy up the area before the Premier arrives."

"I can't wait to kill that bastard." Olivier commented.

"Now now, this is a diplomatic visit, so we will have no violence." Phillip told Olivier. "Alex, you and Scar will supervise the making of the food, while the kids will make preparations for the military parade."

"What about you and Mrs. Armstrong?" Tasha asked.

"Now that Xing is a democracy again, I suppose we should move back to Xing now." Mrs. Armstrong answered. "Olivier is still in charge of family affairs and the Armstrong corporation." Phillip and Mrs. Armstrong left the mansion and got in their Plymouth-like car and drove away.

Olivier spoke to her servants, standing with Alex and Scar.

"Attention everyone, the Premier of Drachma is coming to visit this estate, so I want every nook and cranny of this place cleaned up from top to bottom. Every dish must be clean, every floor must be swept, and every bed must be made. If me or the Premier sees one dirty dish, one dusty chair, and one small crevice with one bug on it, then I will make your ass the foundation of the family. START CLEANING BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB!" Olivier death glowed dark red, making a scary face and the image of a black and red bear appeared by her side.

"We will make you proud, Lady Olivier!" The servants said in a scared tone. Their eyes were white circles and their teeth were white cubes, a typical anime exaggeration.

"At least that will get them to listen." Olivier said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Drachmans' Own Ishval War

The Armstrong Mansion, Alphonia, October 1940

The servants were cleaning the cabinets, dusting off the dishes and cleaning the vases.

"Hey Donna, I wonder if Olivier is going to pay us big time for this!" A servant said.

"I don't know, she pays us minimum wage normally." Another servant said.

"So, about the war in Drachma, do you think that the Ishvalans would win?" A servant asked.

"Hmmm, let's see." A servant answered. "I knew someone who funded the Ishvalan insurgents."

United Xing State, 1939

"On this day forward, the vote has been decided to make Ishval its own nation!" Alphonse declared. "The new Ishvalan Republic shall bear the flag of purple and white, meaning it is an independent nation and no longer has the colonizing effects from the Xingese."

Everyone cheered.

"I will be funding the Ishvalan insurgents along with Emily, the President of Alphonia." Al added. "Together Ishval will defeat the evil forces of the Drachman Union!"

Meanwhile in Ishval...

"We are the Ishvalan Disciples!" A man in a red military uniform trench coat said, standing on a stage with the purple Ishvalan flag with white crossed machetes and a white star. "I, Hakim al Zaheer, will be the revolutionary leader of the Ishvalan Disciples, the resistance force against the evil Drachman Union!"

His followers, who had red and black attire cheered.

"We will not rest until each of the Drachman soldiers lay dead!" Hakim chanted. "Together we fight!" The Ishvalan insurgents screamed and raised their assault weapons.

"That is how he remembers it." The servant said. The head cook came by and made an announcement.

"Attention all cooks!" The head cook said. "Alex Louis Armstrong is making his speech to the cooks in the kitchen, so please come in!" The cooks came into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Alex was with Scar, watching over the cooks, beginning his speech.

"In life there are times when you fail and it's natural, you can't always succeed on the first try, so you have to try a second time and keep doing it over until you get it right." Alex began. "But this is a once and a lifetime opportunity, there are no do overs, there are no second chances. This is the big show, the stage performance, the Ivywood production, so don't think of yourselves as cooks or servants, think of yourselves as the cast and crew of a theatrical spectacle that will be passed down by the Armstrong line for generations!" Alex ripped off his shirt and sparkled. "This is it, the big show, go and give it your all!"

The cooks cheered.

"You heard the man, let's cook some food!" The head cook ordered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Queen's Speech

The Armstrong Mansion, Alphonia, 1940

The cooks were making the food, cooking the turkey beast, making the green beans, and preparing the cranberry sauce. The cooks were working as hard as they could. One of the cooks was curious about the Ishvalan war against Drachma.

"Hey Stacey, are the Ishvalans going to win?" A cook asked.

"Last time I heard, Alphonia funds them well, and could send them reinforcements."

Alphonia Central Command

Emily was in front of TV cameras, making her speech to the Alphonian people, styling her hair with her hands, as the TV cameras were rolling.

"My fellow Alphonians, I am hereby declaring that we will be sending reinforcements to aid the Ishvalans in combat to fight off the Drachman army." She began. The Alphonian military, known as the United Armed Forces, will be deployed to Ishval, allying with the Ishvalan insurgents, fighting off the Drachman army, and we will not rest until democracy has been given to Drachma. Today we will fight until the day has been won!"

People cheered watching it on TV, including Elicia Hughes and her family, the Mustang family, and Edward Elric, watching it from a nightclub.

The Armstrong Mansion, Front Entrance

Maes and Tasha were setting up a pathway for the military parade, mapping it throughout the mansion. A pigeon flew to Tasha, and she read it. The pigeon was carrying a letter, saying that the parade would be in a portion of the city.

"Damn!" Tasha said. "There are going to be Drachman soldiers in Alphonian streets?" Tasha asked. "WHAT THE LIVING HELL!" Tasha shook her fists around in rage, with her eyes white half circles.

"Calm down Tasha, I believe if they are hostile, Lady Olivier could take care of it, after all, she is a hell of a badass."

"I guess you are right." Tasha said. We should get those sawhorses ready to map out a path for the parade."

"I guess so." Maes said, going to use his alchemy to grow barriers out of the road to block off traffic so the parade has a path to navigate. He used his alchemy to map a path that turned a corner, then another corner, and landed in the courtyard, where there were retired Briggs snipers on the roof, and Armstrong Enterprises soldiers perched in high ground areas.

"Nice thinking, Maes!" Tasha said. "Since Olivier's men and women have the high ground, they will shoot the Drachmans on sight!"

"True, but the supports are not sturdy, because if they are destroyed, the Armstrong private soldiers will fall and break their bones, and become more vulnerable." Maes said.

"Nice thinking!" Tasha remarked.

"Thanks!" Maes replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Meeting the Premier

A large airship came floating across the skies of Alphonia, then came setting down near the Armstrong Estate. Out from it was Lord Maus, who was seen in his grey coat with golden trim. He walked out with his Drachman goons who had grey uniforms and gas masks. Meanwhile in her bathroom, Olivier was applying makeup while "Nocturne of Amestris Duet" was playing in the background. She applied lipstick in the shade of magenta, and tried on her best purple dress and lovely purple high heels. She looked elegant and beautiful, like a model. She added a purple wide brimmed ladies hat to her outfit and painted her nails purple, just for that eye catching effect. Alex opened the door to her makeup studio.

"Olivier, The Premier is here to see you." Alex said.

"I will be right away." Olivier said. She walked to greet the Premier, like an elegant queen in her castle. Alex and Olivier greeted the Premier and the Premier blushed and his nose was bleeding because Olivier looked so good.

"It is an honor to see you, Madame Olivier!" The Premier said.

"I appreciate your company." Olivier told the Premier. "Just remember this is a diplomatic event, so don't try any shenanigans." The Premier smirked, meaning he was up to something.

The Premier sat at the table with the Armstrongs, sitting down to eat their feast, as the food was being dished out by the servants.

"So, Maus, am I correct?" Olivier asked.

"Yes, that is my family name." Lord Maus said. "However, you should be aware that the Drachman Union is home to the most powerful Philosopher's Stone weapons, as well as chemical weapons developed by our research and development teams."

"If you are not aware, the Drachman Union is at war with Ishval, and the government of Alphonia is supplying weapons to the Ishvalans." Alex said.

"I cannot allow this." Lord Maus said. The gas masked soldiers pointed guns at the Armstrongs.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, pulling her sword from out the belt on her dress. "Stop this at once!"

"I am seizing production of your company." Lord Maus said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Yellow Dawn

The yellow Drachman banners draped over the Armstrong mansion, and inside it Lord Maus stood in the cellar, talking to Olivier, Alex, Maes, Tasha, and Scar, locked in a storage room used as a jail cell.

"The Armstrongs, once a successful and wealthy family, now they are fallen shadows of their former selves, trading its military history for consumerism. Olivier, you claimed not to be about survival of the fittest, and relying heavily on military might, but you have traded your balls for lady parts." Olivier was triggered and did a death glow, angered that a comment was made about her femininity. Olivier screeched and blew open the door, then grabbed Lord Maus and punched him across the room.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY LADY PARTS!" Olivier screeched. Her eyes were white circles and throbbing veins were on the left side of her head.

"You have no idea what you are up against." Lord Maus said. He used his stomach, the False Gate of Truth and swallowed up Scar and Alex, eating them alive.

"Mmmm, good!" Lord Maus said. "If you want to join them and be digested, go ahead and attack me."

"Release my husband at once!" Olivier shrieked.

"Sorry, no can do." Lord Maus remarked.

Meanwhile in the Belly of the Beast, Alex and Scar were sitting on the ruins of Xerxes, on a stone floor with broken pillar ruins behind them. Scar was drawing a transmutation circle to get them back to safety.

"All this blood is ruining my sparkles!" Alex said. "What is a man of the Armstrong family with no sparkles?"

"Will you shut up about the sparkles?" Scar suggested. "We are trying to get out of here, and the sooner we do that, the sooner you can ride on your vanilla unicorns and be a fancy boy you jack wagon!" Scar completed the transmutation circle.

"The circle is now complete." Scar said.

"FOR THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY!" Alex chanted as he and Scar activated the circle and went back into reality, then punched Lord Maus simultaneously, then released a cutting blade, sawing him in half.

"We did it, we won!" Alex said to Scar. They shook hands and sparkled.

"Don't celebrate just yet." An Eastern European sounding female voice said in the distance. The team went back up to the main floor, looked out the window, and realized there were Drachman soldiers who overrun Alphonia. In Central Command the Drachman Union flags were draped on the Central HQ, and Creta and Aerugo had Drachman airships and tanks in their streets. Drachma had conquered Alphonia and had won.

"I guess this is the Yellow Dawn." Alex said.

"It's over." Maes said.

"It's not over, not yet." Olivier added. "This is the very beginning."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Burning Down The House

The Armstrong Mansion, Alphonia, October 1940

Olivier ran to the phone, and called Alphonse in Xing.

"Al, we need your help." Olivier told the Prime Minister. "Drachma has taken over Alphonia."

"Oh shit!" Alphonse said. "I will send Xingese forces directly into the heart of Drachma."

"What will you have me do?" Olivier asked.

"Find the leader of the Drachman Union..." The phone disconnected because the Drachman leader, Carolina Vickers, had pulled the plug out.

"Nice try." Carolina told Olivier. She pulled out her sword and Olivier pulled out hers and they started sword fighting. They were going round the hallways, clashing swords and waiting for a scratch. Olivier gave a large thrust to Carolina, sending her crashing through tables and into a chair. Carolina got up and threw Olivier through the floor work and arrived at the top floor. Carolina followed, and thrusted Olivier into the bathroom. Maes was in there, washing his hands.

"DO YOU MIND!" Maes screamed, using his Flame Alchemy to kick Olivier and Carolina out the bathroom. While a mere fan service gag, it ended up starting a fire, burning down a quarter of the house. The flames were eating up the wood, while the mansion was burning down. Maes, Tasha, Scar and the others evacuated, while Olivier and Carolina fought to the death. Olivier stabbed Carolina, letting her die in the burning wreckage.

"When this is over, Drachma will conquer what is left of the world!"

"Luckily enough, you will burn to death in the burning wreckage of the mansion." Olivier escaped, when Carolina burned with the rest of the mansion.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	7. Finale

Central Command, November 1940

Emily was sitting at her desk and made another TV broadcast.

"My fellow Alphonians, The Drachman Union is no more and has been reduced to the Drachman Federation." she began. "Alphonia with it has been reduced to Creta, Amestris and Aerugo as individual nations. With the help of Olivier Armstrong, the world has been finally been cleansed of the yellow threat, but be warned, for a new threat may be on its way. Whenever that happens, we will fight for what is right. There is no shortage of evil in this world, and we are sure of it. There will always be new threats, there will always be monsters, and when we defeat them, we will always keep fighting!

Olivier was watching it from her new home, Armstrong Tower in North City, decked out with gold, black and white decorations, there were black walls, gold carpets, white and gold furniture, and the ultimate luxury of the golden rose emblem on a golden diamond perched on the top of the tower. Olivier had made North City her home, since it was close to the old fortress of Briggs.

THE END


End file.
